Eragon: The Babysitter
by KrazieShadowNinja
Summary: Summary is inside. PG just to be safe! This is my first shot at an Eragon fic so please be nice! FINSHED!
1. Chapter One

Okay. This thought popped into my head and I decided to make it a story. Galbatorix is searching for something special. Something that could mean the end for Eragon and Saphria. But only one thing, can they get it from Eragon and Saphria? I hope you guys like! Plus, I making a special language just for the special thing. Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon and Saphria or anything from the book of Eragon. But I do own this plot and my characters! Read and Review!

Chapter One

A tall lady cloaked in dark blue ran through the forest, clutching a small bundle to her chest. It was covered in a brown wool blanket. A small packet was on the lady's shoulder. She turned around and listened quietly. She had lost them for a few precious moments. She walked forward, trying to avoid the twigs, but that was almost impossible for they were everywhere, snapping.

Saphria brought up her head. She heard some distance snapping. She stood up quietly, trying not to wake up Eragon, who was sleeping peacefully. She went to search for the intruder. Eragon would be fine for awhile. He probably wouldn't even wake up. She headed for the sounds.

The lady slowly walked into a small clearing. Cold ashes laid in a circle, showing where last night fire was. She glanced around. A tall, slim man was sleeping away from the fire, curled up. He was snoring slightly. She approached him carefully, examining him closely. Something caught her eye. A silvery white symbol was on his wrist. She heard another twig snapped loudly. She looked at her bundle then back at the man. She had no choice. Hopefully, he would take care of it. She placed her bundle snugly against the man's chest. She opened up her pack and took out another brown wool blanket. She laid it over the man and the bundle. Hopefully they wouldn't look for it there. "Juy hugeis nioe chweu." She whispered, quickly walking out. (May luck shine on you.)

Eragon gasped. A sharp pain hit him in the abdomen. He sat up and looked around. Saphria wasn't there. He shrugged. _Probably went for a drink_, he thought. Well, nothing really out of the ordinary. He laid back now, yawning. He closed his eyes for a moment. Then he bolted up, eyes wide. Since when did he have a blanket? He threw the blanket up and stood up. Where did it come from? He looked down and stopped. A small bundle was lying where his stomach was. He picked it up. It was heavy and warm. He opened the bundle carefully. He gasped as a pair of stunning icy blue eyes stared back at him. He took off the bundle. A small baby laid in his arms. The baby had white blonde hair and was a little on the chubby side. It was wearing a cloth diaper. He looked around. No footsteps were found. _Saphria_, he called out with his mind.

The lady ran hard. Urgals were following her, with their daggers and swords sharpened and pointed at her. She tripped over an uprooted root. The Urgals reached her and pinned her down. A tall man, but yet not a man, limped towards her. His face was burned and so was part of his body. But, it was slowly healing. She gasped. Durza was suppose to be dead. The dragon rider killed him. He bent down towards her, his knife at her throat. "Where's the baby?" He whispered. "You'll never find her." She said, smiling at herself. Durza's lip curled in disgust. "Oh, my dear, I will find her." He whispered, then slitted her throat. He stood up and walked to a cage. He lifted the door and a large brown furry beast busted out. It ran straight for the woman. It started biting in to her, chewing her quickly, ready for the next piece.

Saphria walked into the clearing, wondering why Eragon had urgently called her to him. Eragon was holding a small baby to his chest. _Where did this come from,_ Saphria asked him, taking a look at the baby. The baby stared at the dragon then reached for Saphria's nose. The baby touched the soft dragon's nose then looked at Eragon. Eragon remembered the little girl he helped. What had happened when Saphria touched the baby. Why didn't it happen then? He shrugged it off and looked at Saphria. _We have to find the parent of this child_, Saphria reminded him.

_Of course, I was thinking the same thing_

_So, is it a boy or girl_. Eragon took a look at the baby. He touched the baby's mind gently. _Girl_, he said, putting the baby back in the nook of his arm. _What is the nearest city_, Eragon asked quickly. _Buldevard_ (I made this town up because... I wanted to.)

After a few minutes, the baby started fidgeting. Eragon looked down at the baby. She started bawling. Saphria flattened her ears. _She's hungry_, Eragon announced to Saphria. _Well, let's feed her_, Saphria snapped. Eragon bit his lip. The baby started thrashing her fists, bawling louder. Eragon looked around. Where would he find milk in the middle of a forest?

Okay. Will Eragon ever find milk? Will the baby stop crying? Please Read and Review! Be nice please. But if you gotta say something, say it. But in a nice way! KrazieShadowNinja!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the book Eragon. Just this plot and characters.

Chapter Two

Eragon breathed in calmly. The baby was just getting more annoying by the second. The baby beat her fists against Eragon's already bruised arm. Saphria walked behind Eragon, trying not to listen to the baby's intense screaming. He stopped and glanced at the baby. She had stopped crying. Her face was red and tear stained. Fists and foots were also red from kicking and punching poor Eragon. She was crying but yet not crying. She had literally ran out of tears to cry. She refused to look at Eragon. Instead, she was looking at the ground. He patted her back and started forward again, wishing the town could have been closer. Then, after a few precious moments of silence, the baby started screaming again. This time at the tops of her lungs. Eragon rubbed his temple with his free hand. Man was he going to have a major headache.

Durza walked into an old campsite. He stared at the ground hard. Just before he thought there was nothing here he saw a footprint. A dragon's footprint. He sucked in his breath. No, they couldn't have it. He sniffed. Very clearly, the smell was there. Durza cursed silently as he headed after the footprints, the Urgals slowly following him.

Eragon winced. This time he received a kick in the stomach. He held the baby higher. A gust of wind suddenly swept by him, swirling around Eragon. The baby stopped screaming. Saphria growled softly. The wind slowly died down. Eragon shook his head and was about to go forward when the baby cried out happily, leaning halfway out of his arms. He glanced. A small bottle with strange gold symbols was sitting on top of a rock. Next to the bottle, was a note. Eragon grabbed the bottle and note. The bottle was warm. Eragon popped open the lid and cried out in happiness. In the bottle was warm milk. He closed the bottle and started handing it to the baby when Saphria growled. _What is the matter?_, he asked, looking up. _The milk might not be safe. It could kill the child. Surely that ran through your mind, right?_, Saphria said. Eragon looked at the milk. No, that hadn't though of that. He held up the note and read it.

_Give this cow's milk to the baby. It should fill her tummy._

Eragon quickly told Saphria. She glanced at the bottle then the baby who was looking at the bottle with wide eyes. She nodded. Eragon gave the bottle to the baby. She grabbed it and started gulping it down. Eragon sighed. Maybe he would get some peace and quiet. Soon the baby finished, and closed her eyes sleepily. Eragon moved the baby to his shoulder and walked on. The town seemed way too far. Saphria walked next to Eragon, them silently talking. _We should name her._ Saphria told him. Eragon looked up at her. _Name her? She's not ours! She's someone else's child._ He reminded the blue dragon. She snorted. _So. We can't call her baby. Or it or she, can we?_ She pressed on. _Yes, we can, and we will._ Eragon said firmly. Saphria gave him a disdainful look. _Fine. For right now. But, you know, if you give it a name, you'll become attached to it. I don't want to become attached to it._ He whined. _What is wrong with being attached to a child? This will be a new experience for us. And will give you new responsibly. It might even give you a head start if you ever decided to reproduce._ Saphria said. Eragon glared at her. _That is a long way away. I'm not fully comfortable with talking about 'reproducing' with you. And I do have responsibly!_ He said. _Okay, how about... Kiklea?_ Saphira asked. _No! I got an idea! How about Aderia? _Eragon said, glancing at the slumbering baby. Saphria also looked at the child. _Aderia. I like that. Aderia it is. _

Durza walked into an opening. A magic smell hung over this place. Heavy, powerful magic. He glanced up at the sky. It was slowly turning to an orange and red. He snarled and following the footprints faster now. He had to find and take the baby. If not, he was in so much trouble.

Eragon and Saphria stopped soon. Eragon started a fire and got water. By the time he came back, Aderia had woken. Saphria was curled next to Aderia, letting the baby try to grab the dragon's tail. Aderia giggled and turned to Eragon. She held up her arms to Eragon. He picked her up and sat her in his lap. He watched the fire as the soup he made started to cook. The baby had Eragon's shirt in her mouth, sucking on it. He took it out. Aderia's eyes began to water. He quickly gave Aderia his shirt. He didn't need another screaming fit. A few minutes later, a horrible smell reached him. It wasn't an Urgal smell. He looked down. The smell was coming from Aderia's cloth diaper!

Okay, please review!

Blueicedragon129: Thank you for reviewing!

AadienKae: Your welcome. Thank you for reviewing!

EbonyFirePhoenix: The lady is not Aderia's mother. And the lady is not an elf or a rider. Thank you for reviewing!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: sigh I do NOT own Eragon. I own Aderia and the few others.

Chapter Three

The moon was high in the black sky. All usual people were asleep at this late hour. But not Eragon. He stumbled through the forest, half blind, hoping he could reach the town so he could ask someone to help change Aderia. He stopped and caught his breath. Saphria had stayed at the camp, saying they were close to the town. Eragon disagreed with her. He had been walking for an hour and he hadn't came upon any civilization. He leaned against the tree and looked up. A star was shooting across the night sky. _I wish I could have help. Any kind of help._ Eragon wished, closing his eyes. A sharp rap on the head pulled him out of his dream world. "Get out! Get off!" A voice yelled at him. He stumbled forward and turned. A small elderly lady was carrying a broom defensively. She glanced at the ground and snarled at Eragon. "You Dirty Sneaky Delois Killer! Why I ought to... Baby!" She cried. She scooped Aderia from Eragon's arms and held. "Isn't she precious? Well, you aren't a very good example! Oh, and your stinky too. Looks like someone needs a clean up! Why haven't you done that?" She said, glaring at Eragon again. "I don't know..." Eragon started but the lady started beating him. "Excuses! Come on baby. I'll will change the baby if you plant some delois over there. Good." The lady handed Eragon some seeds and left. Eragon mumbled something under his breath (I refuse to write it!) and bent down to start his work.

Soon, the lady came back and Aderia smelled much better. Eragon grabbed the baby, mumbled a thanks, and turned to leave when the broom hit him in the stomach. "Your a horrible father! You should be ashamed." The lady spat then walked away. Eragon rubbed his bruised stomach and turned to walk for the camp when Saphria came out. _You heard?_ He asked her. _All of it, little one. The town is up ahead. You go, I'll go back to the camp. I just wanted to see if you were lost or something._ She told him then turned and also left. "Women. There so bossy. All they do is... Why am I telling you this? You're a girl. You'll become just like them. Or maybe not. I'll teach you to not be..." He blabbed to the small baby when he gasped. He'll teach her! Great he was becoming attached to the little thing. Aderia looked up at him with her icy blue eyes and gurgled. He shook his head and pressed forward, hoping he could find the baby's parents quickly.

Finally, the town's gates came into view and he jogged the rest of the way there. He walked in and stopped. Merchants had their shops open and people were running up and down the streets. Carriages were either moving or parked. Dogs barking, cats hissing, birds sleeping. The town was busy at midnight. As he walked into the center of the town, Eragon gulped. There was a lot of people in this town. How was he ever going to find the baby's parents. Aderia clapped her hands and kicked Eragon in the stomach. "Now you listen here baby. You better be nice or else I'll..." Eragon started, shaking his finger at Aderia. Aderia's eyes watered and her lip began to tremble. "Never mind." He quickly said. He walked around the town, randomly chatting with people to see if they knew anyone whose baby was missing. Soon the sun was up and a cold wind blew around time. He snuggled the baby close to him to keep her warm. He walked up to this one merchant, whose was selling these rare objects. One caught Eragon's attention. It was a silver charm, decorated in gold symbols. He set Aderia on the counter, putting the blanket over her to keep the sun out of her eyes. He moved to the left and studied the charm.

A cloaked figure rushed to the merchant. "My vase. Is it here?" It asked quickly, tapping it's fingers impatiently. The merchant nodded and digged around then pulled out a crystal studded vase with red rubies forming roses. The merchant set the vase on the counter, next to the baby and wrapped it up in a brown blanket. The figure got a bag of money out and dropped it on the ground. He bent down and picked it up. He got up, gave the bag of money to the merchant and grabbed the bundle. The merchant waved goodbye and turned to Eragon. "Anything you want?" He grunted. Eragon set the charm down and shook his head. He scooped up the blanket and walked away. He walked out of the town's gates. He was tired. He would try again tomorrow morning. As he reached the forest shade he opened the blanket. "You've been really quiet lately. Sleepy thing are you? Lucky. At least you get to..." He said, looking down. Instead of a slumbering baby's face he met a crystal studded vase with red rubies for roses. "BABY?" He cried, dropping the vase. It shattered into millions of pieces. His heart beated faster and faster. _Where did she go?_ He thought, biting his lip. _The man in the market!_ He turned and ran for the city.

The cloaked figure put his prized 'vase' in the saddlebags of his horse. A distant cry came. It came from inside the saddlebag. He opened it and took out the bundle and opened it. A baby peered out, crying. She looked at the figure and began screaming. The figure gasped and turned for the town, running.

Dun dun dun! Will Eragon get the baby back? Until the next chapter! Please Read and Review:)

For those who reviewed:

Stargazing Maiden: Thank you for reviewing. Hope this is long enough. :)

FlamingDarknessPriestess: Thank you for reviewing.

Piggilvr35: Thank you!

Elaine02: I feel really special. :) Thanks!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon.

Chapter Four

The cloaked figure ran quickly to the shop but the merchant had already closed his shop. "Hey, you!" A voice yelled. The figure looked up. The boy that was looking at the silver charm was running at him. "My name is Gurt, son. What do you want?" He asked, switching the heavy baby to his other arm. "My baby. Well, it's not my baby but I..." He said breathlessly. The man glanced at the baby. She had stopped crying and was holding her hands out to Eragon. "Where's my vase." He asked. "Um, well you see, I opened the blanket expecting to see a baby but I saw a vase and I... dropped it." He said, averting his gaze. "You dropped my vase!" Gurt yelled. Eragon and the baby winced. He nodded numbly. "You can't have your baby then." He growled, turning so the baby was far from the boy. "You can't keep the baby!" Eragon cried. "Well neither can you if its not your baby." He countered. He walked away, leaving the boy staring stupidly at him. The baby started howling.

Gurt rubbed his temples. The baby was screaming and kicking. Anger boiled up inside of him. No matter what he did the baby did not shut up. He clenched his teeth. "Shut up!" He yelled at the baby. The baby cried harder, her icy blue eyes red. Suddenly, Gurt felt a pang of pain. It kept on getting worse. He cried out and fell on his back, the baby on his chest. The baby's eyes turned back to icy blue. She put her thumb in her mouth and sucked happily, waiting.

Durza clambered through the dense forest, swatting flies away. He couldn't find the footprints or dragonprints. He cursed himself and kept going forward. A cry brought him out of his misery. He headed for the sound. There, a man laid on the ground. On his chest, the baby laid, sucking her thumb. Durza smiled wickedly. He scooped up the baby carefully, trying not to wake it up. It woke anyway. It watched him. "Busyel, kiuikdnes." ( Hello, baby.) He whispered, letting the baby grabbed his finger. The baby giggled and put her thumb back in her mouth. Suddenly, darkness filled the sky. Durza looked up. The cursed blue dragon and its rider flew above them. The dragon landed and the rider, Eragon stared at him. "No. I finished you." He whispered. Durza snarled. His Urgals came out of the forest and headed for Eragon and his dragon. Durza turned and ran, clutching the baby close to him. He couldn't afford to lose it. King Galbatriox would really kill him then.

Will Eragon get the baby back? Find out next time! Sorry its so short but I didn't have much time. Got tests coming up in school. Please Read and Review!

For those who reviewed:

EbonyFirePheoninx: Thanks. Eragon is trying so hard not to be attached to the baby but the babies are so adorable. Its okay, as long as you review any chapter, I'm happy. You're not suppose to like the title! You and the other reviewers are suppose to pick a title for this story. Help me please!


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I OWN ERAGON! MWAHAHAHAHA! Okay. I don't own Eragon (sigh) but I do own Aderia and the others. (You might see them either in the next chapter or my chapter.)

Chapter Five

Eragon jumped off his dragon and fought some of the Urgals. Durza was getting away. He threw some towards Saphria and started running after Durza. Durza ducked under some trees. Eragon would never find him here. Suddenly, Durza recieved a giant 'whomp' on his head. He looked up just to see the tree straighten itself. "What the," Durza started, a little bit to loudly. Eragon jumped onto Durza, carefully noticing where Aderia was. He (Eragon) slammed Durza's head on the tree. Eragon grabbed Aderia and ran.

Durza followed, holding his bleeding head. Eragon stumbled but something caught him. He looked up. Tree branches were holding him securely. Suddenly, Eragon was lifted up and another branch swung under Eragon and hit Durza in the stomach. What was happening! Durza cursed and yelled a spell. The tree bent down and died, dropping Eragon on his feet. Eragon parried Durza's blow and they started to go in a full out sword fight. So far, Durza was winning. Eragon had to sometimes move the baby from getting hit.

They fought for awhile, then Eragon got into trouble. There was a cliff behind Eragon and Durza in front of him. Ergaon parried more blows and went to stab but Durza parried and pushed Eragon back. Eragon's feet slipped out in front of him and he fell off the cliff. Rushing rapids waited Eragon at the bottom. Eragon landed on his back then got dragged under the current. Aderia beat her fists and yelled, but water rushed into her mouth. Eragon pushed his feet against the bottom and leapt out of water for a minute. Aderia grabbed Eragon's wet hair and cried out, water pouring out of her mouth. "Ouch! Let go of my hair! Stop! It's okay, Aderia. It's okay!" Eragon said, trying to pat the fussing baby's back. She cried out then stopped, looking over Eragon's shoulder. Eragon heard it before he even saw it. The roaring of a large waterfall. Eragon yelled and started swimming one handed agaisnt the current. But, of course, he didn't get anywhere. Durza watched horrifed. The baby was going to be dead! Saphria flew above the trees. She couldn't get to Eragon without running down a few trees. Eragon yelled once more as they both went down the waterfall, head first. Saphria zoomed down, hoping she could reach Eragon and Aderia before they hit the surface of the water. Eragon curled up, pressing the baby agaisnt his chest. Maybe, just maybe, Aderia would be okay. They hit the surface. Then so did Saphria.

Eragon felt his air slipping out unreasonablely fast. A bright light surronded them and he remembers a figure before there was no more.

Is Eragon going crazy? Will they live? Just who is the figure? Okay, when you review, I want you to create a person. Teen or adult. Perfably adult. They can't be scary looking. You'll scare Aderia! They can be beautiful or handsome. Girl or Boy. Man or Woman. Describe what they look like and what they wear. Thats all I need. Then I'll do the rest. They can wear dresses that queens/kings could wear! Knights clothing. Just not something shabby becasue they have to guard something. They are very imporant. Next chapter you will finally know what the baby is! Please Review!

For those who reviewed:

Elaine02: Well, King Galbatriox (I'm pretty sure I spelled it right but I don't wanna check it) brought Durza back! Hope you like this chapter, sorry it's so short! Please Review!

EbonyFirePhoenix: No. The baby is not half shade. Or even full shade. Close guess though. You just gave me the perfect name for this story but... I'm gonna delete the Shade part and add the title later!

teenchic2004: In the third pargaraph of the third chapter, it does say it is midnight. Then if you keep reading it will indicate that the sun comes up. So that is why he puts the blanket over Aderia's eyes. So first it is midnight then morning. Please review!


	6. Chapter Six

**Okay! I have my four people. Thanks to goodybad and Elaine02. I do not own the two people (1 and3) of goodybad or the two ideas of Elaine02. Thank you for your ideas! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I own Aderia and the others in this chapter exepct for four people. (Look above) I don't think I own the four characters, so I'm just gonna say I don't. But, if it is okay with Elaine02 and Goodybad, I would say I own them but I don't know. Hey guys, do I? **

Chapter Six

Eragon fluttered his eyes. Blinding sunlight slowly came into his eyes. He sat up and moaned, noticing his pounding head. He was in a large clearing. A fire was burning a few feet away from him, and some food awaited him on a large leaf. He looked around. Saphria was basking in the sun, twitching her tail in her dream. He sighed and was about to eat when a problem just hit him. Where was Aderia? He stood up. She wasn't in his arms, or anywhere near him. _She drowned!_, He thought. Tears stung his eyes. _No. She can't be! She can't be dead! _He told himself, walking forward.

"Where are you going?" A deep voice asked behind him. Eragon turned around. A tall man sauntered up to him. He wore a dark green tunic with dark green leather pants, as if he slayed a large snake. A large sword hung at his waist. He has stunning blue eyes had sparks of red in them (hope you don't mind Elaine02) which were covered by black hair which he had to repeatedly wipe away from his face.

"Who are you?" Eragon asked, going for his sword Zar'roc but it wasn't there. "Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you. Just where do you think you're going?" He said calmly. "Going to find my baby." Eragon said breathlessly. If she was still in the water, she would be dead by the time he got there.

"It's not your baby. And she's right here." He said, pointing at his back. Eragon raised his eyebrows. The man sighed and turned around. The baby was asleep against the man's back. "Give her here." Eragon said. The man shook his head. "I said, GIVE HER HERE!" Eragon yelled. He didn't know this man. And he certainly didn't trust the man with the baby!

"I DON'T WANT ANY BEER! I DON'T DRINK!" A voice yelled back. Eragon turned around. An old man with incredibly large glasses, which magnified his eyes, and ragged clothes with patches on it, stepped into the clearing. (Just for you Elaine02! The patched up and shabby clothing.) "I didn't say anything about beer." Eragon murmured to the other man. "WHAT!" The old man yelled. "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT BEER!" Eragon yelled. "THERE'S DEER? WHY YOU TELLING ME! I'M TO OLD TO HUNT DEER! YOU DO IT!" He yelled back. The old man came to Eragon's chest and threw his cane at Eragon's feet.

Saphria's eyes shot open and she walked to Eragon, humming happily. Eragon patted her nose. "Your cat. It's so blue." The old man said, smiling. Eragon was just about to say something when he saw the other man shake his head. A twig snapped and they (not including the old guy), turned to the sound.

Two women had entered the clearing. A tall woman in a black robe was standing next to a medium sized woman with a white and gold dress, with a gold sword hanging at her waist. The one in the robe wore a sword too. The women were both very beautiful. The one in the dress was beautiful. And the one in the robe had good curves. Eragon felt himself blush a bit. The woman in the robe lifted up her hood. She had flowing red hair, incredibly pale skin, stormy blue eyes (hope you don't mind that goodybad). She smiled. The other one in the dress had blonde hair, had stunning green eyes, and fair skin.

"Have you introduced us yet?" The girl in the robe asked, breaking the silence. Eragon tore his gaze off the two ladies and turned to the man. "WHAT!" The old man yelled but no one answered him. "No." The man said. He turned to Eragon. "I'm Pyro. This is Rowen. She's (the one in the robe) Seldina. She's (the one in the dress) Vernia." He said.

_Eragon, you can trust them. They are the baby's guardians._ Saphria said. Eragon turned to her.

_Guardians? Why does Aderia need guards? _Eragon asked her.

_She is a fairy, Eragon. And so are the others._

_FAIRIES? Like the ones that are really small and have wings and can fly and use magic kind of fairies?_ Eragon said bewildered.

_Yes and no. They are fairies. They have wings. They can fly. And they have magic, but they are not small. Not those petie little fairies in those children stories. They are trying to stay hidden, that's why they don't have their wings out. Bad things want to kill them. They espicaly want Aderia becasue her parents are King and Queen of the Fairies. Fairies have lots of magic, just like me. That baby on Pyro's back can be a great ruler or a assassian. We have talked to the King and Queen and our..._

_You talked with the KIng and Queen? _

_Yes. It was all because of Seldrina and Vernia. And Pyro. Rowen didn't know what was going on. Anyway..._

_Well, what was her name?_

_Whose name?_

_Aderia's real name!_

_Oh. The King and Queen liked the baby's name so they are keeping it that way. Anyway, we have to deliver the baby back safetly to her home._

_Bring her back home. _

_Yes. You are the Dragon Rider. _

_Thank you very much. Like I didn't already know that. _

_Very well. _Saphria turned and walked back to her sunny spot.

"You done talking with your dragon?" Pyro asked. Eragon nodded. "Well, eat up. Tommorow, we start home." Pyro said. "WHAT!" Rowen yelled. "I SAID WE'RE GOING HOME!" Pyro yelled back. "I DON'T SEE A DOME ANYWHERE? DO YOU?" Rowen asnwered. "No, Rowen. Calm down." Seldina said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Rowen frowned. He raised his cane and bonked Pyro across the head. "Say things that are imporant! Remember. Time is of the essence!" Rowen said, walking back the fire, leaving Pyro to nurse his pounding head.

**Will Eragon and the others get Aderia home safely? I bet you didn't think of Aderia being a fairy! Please Review!**

**Teenchic2004: I'm really glad you're intrested! Hope this intriges you more!**

**Goodybad: I think I like the Babysitter one but maybe you can make up some more names now that you know what the baby is. I hope you don't mind me naming your characters.**

**EbonyFirePhoenix: Surpised you? No, not a dragon but that would be so cool to have a half human half dragon!**

**Elaine02: LOL! Hope you don't mind me naming your characters.**


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Eragon woke early in the morning. The only person who was awake before him was Rowen. Eragon waved and surprisingly, Rowen waved back. A few minutes later, everyone was awake. Eragon held Aderia close to him. It didn't matter what Saphria, he didn't trust them. "You ready to go, Eragon?" Seldina asked him, putting sand on the fire.

"Yeah, I think so." He answered. He snuggled Aderia to his chest and they began their walk.

"Okay, don't get lost now. This is an extremely hard part of the forest. Stay together." Pyro said, as the rest of the sunlight blinked out.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? WHERE DID ALL THE LIGHTS GO?" Rowen yelled, running into Vernia. She backed away from the crazy old man.

"I SAID TO STICK TOGETHER OKAY? AND THE TREES COVERED THE SUN!" Pyro shouted back.

"I WANT A HONEY BUN!" He shrieked, looking around with those huge eyes of his. Eragon fought back a laugh as Pyro sighed. Pyro grabbed Rowen's hand. "I DON'T KNOW YOU THAT WAY!" Rowen said, beating Pyro across the head. Seldina, Vernia, and Eragon laughed. He thought he also heard Saphria even laugh. The baby peered over Eragon's arms and watched Rowen and Pyro. Pyro grumbled something and walked away. Seldina grabbed Rowen's hand. This time he didn't hit her.

When the Urgals found Durza, he was busy bashing his head against a tree, muttering 'stupid'. "I lost them. The baby is probably dead." Durza explained.

"Nooo sssshe'sss noootttt." A deep voice said. Durza turned around. A wall of darkness were near him, and a pair of great big red eyes were staring at him. "I can help yoooou find tttthe baby. And killlll tttthe dragoooon rider ttttttooo." The thing added.

"And you will give me the child?" Durza asked.

"Once I am done with tttthe baby." The thing told him. Durza nodded. "Deal ttttthen?" Durza shook on it.

The blinding sun peeked through the trees and Eragon breathed in. They were out of the dangerous part of the journey. He looked forward and stopped dead. Just a few feet in front of him was a icy wasteland. He could feel a little of the chilly breeze. He glanced at Aderia. She didn't have nearly enough blankets enough to keep her warm. Pyro walked to him. "hnewewewazc bemnev cvxzwdv urye chlademey!" Pyro whispered, placing his hands on Eragon's chest. A warm shock with through Eragon. "What did you just do?" Eragon asked, rubbing his chest, which was hot.

"Put fire into your body so you won't get cold. The others and I already have it. And so does the baby." Pyro said. Eragon glanced at Saphria and she nodded. Seldina and Vernia walked onto the ice. "Be careful. Don't slip." Eragon looked up. Why was Pyro being so... nice? Pyro looked at Eragon's face. "So you don't hurt the baby."

"Pyro, stop worrying. The baby will be fine. And so will Eragon." Seldina sighed, taking his wrist and leading him forward. Eragon placed a foot on the ice. So did Rowen.

"YOU GOTTA BE CAREFUL. THERE ARE HORRIBLE ICE MONSTERS ABOUT. PYRO! DID YOU PUT FIRE IN ERAGON'S KITTY?" Rowen yelled. Pyro turned around. He opened his mouth then thought better of it and shut his mouth, continuing walking. "GUESS THAT IS A YES." Rowen said, grabbing Eragon's pants. Rowen slipped a bit but Eragon's balance kept him up. "THANK YOU."

Eragon nodded. Saphria laughed and stepped onto the ice. It didn't crack under her weight. Eragon looked around. Ice went on for miles. This was going to be a long trip.

"They went this way?" Durza asked the shadow creature, pointing to a large forest.

"Yesssss. Goooo noooow." It told him. Durza nodded and the Urgals and him went into the forest warily. The small river's water lurched up and formed into a larger form of the shadow creature. "Masssttter!" It cried, bowing down.

"Where's the baby?" It yelled.

"Were are gettttttting ittt." The creature said, whimpering.

"I WANT IT BY TOMMORROW. IF THE BABY IS NOT IN MY POSSESSION BY TOMMOROW, IT'LL BE YOUR HEAD!" It roared. The water fell and returned to normal. The creature shivered and ran to catch up to Durza.

Sorry it's so short. What do you think? Why do they want the baby so badly? Please review!

For those who reviewed:

Teenchic2004: Sorry about that. Is this better?

Elaine02: Okay. I didn't want you mad or anything like that. :)

ZePuKa: I don't know, haven't thought it up so far. But if you want, can you describe a man and a woman. I want them to be very beautiful/handsome. Please if you could. Thanks.

TheTrixster: I'm glad you like the story. Here's another chapter.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon. Two new people in this chapter! Please Read the pargraph below the chapter! **

Chapter Eight

Eragon sighed. Finally, the sun had gone down and they started a fire. The fire was a strange color of blue and grey. It gave off more heat then regular fire. "You can sit down, Eragon. You won't get wet." Vernia told him, patting the ice next to her. Eragon sat down. The ice didn't seem too cold. And the air around them was unusually warm. Aderia opened her icy blue eyes. Her face scrunched up and tears began to drop. Her face turned red and she began to kick and roll around. Rowen and Pyro turned around. Vernia grabbed Aderia from Eragon's arms and snuggled her against her chest. She put a hand in her pack and began to rummage around. She pulled out the bottle from before, the one with the gold symbols, and fed the baby.

The milk soon was finished. Vernia gave Aderia to Eragon. Aderia put her head in the crook between Eragon's neck and shoulder. Soon she was fast asleep. Eragon leaned against Saphira. Watching Aderia sleep, was making him sleepy. Seldina, Vernia, and Rowen was already sleeping. Pyro was walking around. Eragon's eyelids began to get heavy. He had to stay awake. He had to stay... Eragon fell asleep.

Pyro looked around. Everyone was asleep. His own eyelids were getting heavy. He shook his head. He usually wasn't sleepy at first. He stood up. He had to protect the Princess. He stretched and yawned. He sat down and crossed his arms. The fire cracked. Who in there right mind would want to go this far in here? Especially if they saw Eragon's dragon. As he thought about more and more how people wouldn't want to steal the Princess, his eyes closed.

**Meanwhile... **

The creature formed an ice ball in it's hands. It whispered something into the ball then it disappeared. "Cooome ooon. Tttthe sssspell will nottt lasssttt looong." The creature told him, running forward. Durza followed slowly. The creature was like made out of shadows or something. Durza ran in front of the creature, which had finally stopped. Eragon was leaning agaisnt his dragon. The baby was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. There was four others with him. The ice ball floated above thier heads, sprinkling white stuff. He stepped forward. His eyelids drooped. He stepped away and he felt wide awake. The creature walked forward. The ice ball fell into his arms forming into something big.

The creature walked to Eragon and picked up the baby. He set something on Eragon's shoulder and then walked back to Durza, the sleeping baby in it's arms. Durza held his arms out to get the baby. "My masssttter getttsss ttthe baby firsssttt!" The creature hissed. Durza frowned but nodded. "Foolloow me." The creature said, walking to a large iceberg. Suddenly, a dark hole began to appear out of thin air. The creature stepped through the hole and disappeared. Durza and his Urgals followed next. The hole closed.

**Far away...**

A lone ice castle stood tall against the white ice. The castle was beatiful. Some of the towers reached the clouds. A greenhouse that held a large garden, a maze, a pool, and fountains and statues stood to the side of the castle. Inside the castle it was nice and warm. The mood of the castle was cheery and happy. But someone in the castle was crying. She was sitting in a bright red armchair. She was curled up and crying. She wore a long blue nightgown.

Her pale skin shone with an unusal glow. She had sapphire eyes which were always reflecting the lights of the ice. Her baby blue locks floated around her, like she was underwater, but there was no wind. Her cheeks were tear stained. She closed her eyes and rocked herself slowly. Horrible images crossed her mind. Her eyes snapped open. She couldn't stand this anymore. She wanted her baby. It was her fault. All her fault. She had trusted her servant to protect the baby. Her servant had been stolen, and now, her baby was gone. She stood up and looked in the mirror. She was a wreck. She closed her eyes again. Her baby was coming. The guards had promised. She didn't notice the door open.

A tall man walked in. He had shoulder length honey-yellow hair that swayed as if they were lighty wieghed down. His dark golden eyes were filled of concern. Some honeybees flew around his body. They wanted to kiss his eyes, for they thought it was the ultiame honey, but they knew better when he was worried or mad. He had a furrowed brow. He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her close to his muscular body. Yet it was gentle and always warmed his wife. She broke out in sobs. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. "Everything will be alright, my dear." He whispered. His wife hadn't had any sleep for weeks. She would fall asleep for a couple of minutes, then wake up crying. "Come to bed. You need your rest." He told her. He pushed her gently into the bedroom. He glanced out at the ice wasteland. "Come quickly." He murmured then closed the door.

**The next day...**

Eragon woke up first. His shoulder was sore from the wieght of the baby. He moved Aderia and stood up. Everyone was asleep. The sun was slowly creeping up, making the ice glitter and shined. It was beatiful. Pyro stirred. He opened his eyes slowly and yawned. Suddenly, he jumped up. He hurried to Eragon and ripped the blanket off of Aderia. Aderia moaned and curled up agaisnt Eragon, burying her head in his neck. Pyro sighed and covered the baby with the blanket. Vernia and Seldina woke up second. Then last was Rowen. He seemed grumpy. He refused Vernia's help and even cursed Pyro out for saying things that were not imporant. Rowen's brown eyes were red and green.

"We're not that far from Aderia's home." Pyro whispered, finally recovering from Rowen's cursing. As they started off, Eragon began to think. He would miss Aderia badly. He was so use to her now, expect for her weight, she got heavier everyday. But, also, he wouldn't have to worry about her. No more hungry, crying, smelly baby. He sighed. Giving her to her parents was going to be hard.

**Okay! Review! I have a poll for you guys. You get to pick the story's title. Should it be: Eragon: The Babysitter, Now That's a Pixie, or The Dragon Rider Delivery Service. Which one? Choose! Then, soon enough, one will be the title. Only a few more chapters guys! **

For those who reviewed:

Teenchic2004: Yeah but I'm doing a pretty good job of keeping up with it. Don't forget to Vote!

Goodybad: Here's the next update. Vote!

ZePuKa: You guess correctly. Love the people. Vote! I need the two parent's names! Or else I'm gonna have to name them! Do I own them or do you own them? Hmmm?

Elaine02: And it's still gonna get better! Plz vote!

sdrrasry: I'm glad you like it. Read the rest of the chapters! Vote!


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon. You guys voted so it is now Eragon the babysitter! Oh, I don't own the parents either, Zepuka does! How to say the woman's name (ee-lah-nay) and the man's name (Fair-ah-neen). I'm having another POLL! Which character do you like? Is it: Eragon, Saphira, Aderia, Pyro, Seldina, Vernia, Rowen, or one of the parents? Or even the Shadow Lord? Vote!

Chapter Ten

Eragon walked on, in deep thought. He couldn't give up Aderia! But, he had too. He had grown so attached to the little stinker that he didn't know if he would be able to let the parents take the child from his arms. He meant, what kind of parents let their child get kidnapped or whatever. He was so much in thought that he didn't hear Pyro telling them that they were there. He ran into Pyro, falling on his rear. Pyro turned around. "Watch it." Pyro growled, eyes narrowed.

Eragon went to mumble a sorry when his eye caught a castle. A huge castle made of ice. It was beautiful. How could something so pretty be in an empty ice wasteland? "Is that..." Eragon asked breathless.

"Yes." Seldina answered. "It's her home." Eragon's jaw dropped. The baby shifted in his arms, reminding him how little time he had.

They walked up the ice stairs towards the large, solid ice doors. It was not see through. And surprisingly, the ice wasn't slippery. The door opened soundlessly and a old man peeked out. "Ah! There you are, the King and Queen have been waiting for you." The servant said, opening the door further. The old man eyed Eragon suspiciously before letting him in. Pyro and Vernia led the way through the castle, heading towards a large door carved with fairies and strange writing. The door swung open without anyone's help and Eragon looked at the thrones.

A man was sitting on the throne, messing with his honey-yellow locks. He glanced up. His eyes were dark golden. The man shot up and walked briskly towards them. He passed the guards and went straight for Eragon. The man's eyes were on the baby. It must be Aderia's father. He held out his hands. Eragon slowly gave Aderia to the man. The man held the baby carefully, as if the baby would melt through his hands. Bumblebees suddenly raced up towards the man, buzzing angrily at the baby. The man waved them off with a free hand and turned. "Ilane!" He yelled. He had a deep, rich voice. A another door opened and a woman walked out. She was beautiful. Her sapphire eyes were bloodshot and her pale skin was tear stained. Her eyes widened and she rushed to the man. Her eyes filled with tears and she grabbed the baby and hugged it close to her.

"She's probably sleepy." Ilane said, walking towards the open door. The man watched her go and turned towards Eragon.

"Thank you, dragon rider. How can I ever repay you?" He asked. "I'm Feranin. You are?" He asked.

"Eragon. This is my dragon, Saphira." Eragon answered. Feranin nodded and smiled at the guards. They smiled back and bowed. A scream cut the silence. It had come from the room the woman, Ilane came from. Feranin ran towards the room, followed by the guards and Eragon.

Ilane was on her bed screaming and crying, pointing at the cradle. Eragon looked. Inside was a shadow creature that looked like a baby. It laughed harshly and then disappeared. Feranin turned to them. "You have to get Aderia back! If the Shadow Lord takes all her power, she'll die." He explained sourly. "No wonder the bumblebees were buzzing."

"We'll get her, Queen Ilane. Don't you worry." Vernia said. All the others nodded. They all ran out of the castle.

"What do we do?" Eragon asked furiously. They were in the icy wasteland, staring at a bunch of ice rocks.

"WE GO INTO THE PORTAL, YOU NUMBSKULL! DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING?" Rowen yelled, walking towards the rocks. Pyro, Seldina, and Vernia watched Rowen as he began to mumble things. A dark portal began to appear on the white ice rocks, swirling around endlessly. Rowen stepped into the portal, then Pyro and Vernia.

"There is nothing to be afraid of dragon rider. You can trust Rowen. He cares greatly for his grandchild." Seldina said, pushing Eragon towards the portal.

"Grandchild? Aderia's his granddaughter?" Eragon asked incredulously.

Seldina nodded. "King Feranin is his son." She said, before pushing Eragon all the way in the portal. She glanced at the dragon. Saphira walked in on her own, then Seldina walked in. The portal closed behind them.

Will they get the baby before the Shadow Lord gets the baby's powers? Sorry it is so short. I was suppose to be off the computer ten minutes ago. So I can't go on! I'll try to update really soon! Please Review!

For those who Reviewed:

Goodybad: The story has a name! I'm glad you like the parent stuff. I couldn't take your names for the parents. It was up to the creator, sorry. The creator isn't me.

Elaine02: Do you hope the baby lives. I don't know if she will. Dun dun dun!

Teenchic2004: No, I don't mix them up. You see, I have a plan. All my things are named by their titles. I write the chapters, then paste them onto a blank document, spell check and everything, and then put it on Plus, I kind of scan the story first, just to make sure this is the right story. You are right! (Here's some candy!)

ZePuKa: It's okay. They aren't mine. I read your story in fictionpress. That E story. I think Elchon or something like that. It was really good. But I haven't reviewed because I was too lazy to log in and I didn't want to type. I'm still KrazieShadowNinja on Fictionpress though!

City Pigeon: Out of all the characters, I like Rowen the best!


	10. Chapter Ten

Sorry for the LONG wait! I was so busy. And I lost the plot so I had to gather all my friends and ask their help. They did so this is the LAST chapter! I don't own anything but Aderia and the land. All the shadow people too!

Chapter Eleven

Eragon landed on the ground. But instead of it being brown or green, it was solid black. Everything was either black or purple. There was a full moon out, which gave off a very weak light. In front of them, a large spiraling, black castle stood, reaching for the purple and black moon. Rowen was staring at the castle through his large glasses. He wiped them off carefully before stalking towards the castle. Pyro trying to lead the group, walked by Rowen's side. Vernia walked behind Pyro and Rowen, and was conversing with Saphira quietly. Seldina was gripping the hilt of her sword, and cautioned Eragon to do the same. He grabbed the hilt of his sword with a sweaty hand and looked about.

They slowly reached the castle. Pyro was walking with Vernia now. "Something's wrong. Shadow Lord's alarms haven't gone off yet." He muttered to everyone, expect for Rowen who was moving his hand around the door. All of the sudden, a loud roar filled the silence. Everyone turned around. Behind them a large black dragon with beady red eyes was staring at them.

Durza pulled at his chains. The Shadow Lord had chained him to a table, where a ax was above him. Luckily for him, the ax wasn't swinging. The Shadow Lord was holding the baby that Durza had been searching for. The baby beat it's little fists against the Shadow Lord's chest but it just laughed, and continued with pouring stuff into a cauldron. Grey fog spilled out of the cauldron, giving off a rotten egg smell.  
"Eye of Newt." The Shadow Lord muttered to himself, opening a container and picking up a small round eye. Durza swallowed hard and turned his gaze. A large dragon was curled up near the wall, thumping it's tail against the floor. Suddenly, the dragon looked up and apparently said something to the Shadow Lord. The Shadow Lord nodded and the dragon flew out the window, slowly spiraling down.

Saphira roared and snapped her massive jaws at the black dragon. The black dragon snorted, tendrils of black smoke coming out of it's nostrils. Saphira spiraled up, flexing herself making her look bigger and stronger. The black dragon hissed and opened it's mouth, a deep rumble coming from it's throat. Fire spurted out of it's mouth. Saphira flew out of its range and lunged at the black dragon. Eragon wanted to stay with his dragon but Pyro pulled him inside the Shadow Castle. It was full of shadows and no shimmer of light even filtered through the windows. Everyone held their hands up to make sure they did not run into the wall. A large purple and black staircase swerved up in the middle of the room, which disappeared in the dark ceiling.

"This way." Seldina said, heading towards the staircase. "He would be up at the very top." She placed one of her feet on the stairs and a pure golden light seeped through the stair. As she made her way up two more steps, the stairs also changed color. Eragon stared at her confused. "A fairy thing, Eragon. It makes the shadow ground we walk on stronger and safer for us to walk on." She explained. Eragon nodded and followed Vernia.

Durza grimaced as the chains cut into his burned skin. No matter how hard he pulled, he could not break the rusty chains. He also couldn't connect with his magic. "Why do you want the baby so much?" Durza asked through clenched teeth. The Shadow Lord glanced at him.

"This fairy baby has the power to make me the most powerful man in the universe. I could finally have all the fairies and dragons and whatever I wanted at my command. Even your stupid king, Galbatriox." The Lord sneered, holding the baby carefully. He dropped another item in the cauldron and the room was overpowered by a horrible reek. He gagged and set the baby down, continuing with his work.

Suddenly, the door busted open and five people ran in. "Give us back Aderia!" Rowen yelled, shaking his thin fist. The Shadow Lord rolled his eyes. Vernia grabbed the baby, which was laying on the stone table.

"Lets go! Run quickly now!" Vernia yelled, running out the room. Pyro turned and ran. Seldina grabbed Eragon's arm and dragged him with her.

"We can't just leave Rowen!" He said.

"Don't worry. The Shadow Lord and Rowen have been enemies for who knows long. Rowen would like it if we went away so he could deal with the Shadow Lord." Seldina said as they hurried down stairs. It seemed to take forever but finally they reached outside the castle. Saphira was sitting on the ground, with a triumphant smile. Eragon smiled back at her then hurried to catch up with the others. A portal had been called upon and now Seldina had just slipped through it. Saphira was next. After Saphira was gone, Eragon put his foot through. _Where was Rowen?_, he thought, looking up at the castle.

The doors flew open and Rowen was running ped-mell to the portal. "Hurry up! Hurry up!" He shouted, looking back. Eragon scrambled through the portal. He fell on the ground then Rowen fell on top of him. Seldina, Pyro, and Vernia helped Rowen up. Eragon got up on his own. "That should hold him for awhile. Don't worry about that Shade guy. I tried to help him but he disassembled himself. Oh well. Come on, now. My daughter is waiting for her baby." Rowen said.

"And for you, Dragon Rider," Feranin said, turning to the last hero. He glanced quickly at his wife, who was kissing Aderia all over. "You have Ilane's and I eternal gratitude. We are giving you the gift of the Fairies. And some of our magic. May you live a happy and prosperous life, Eragon Shadeslayer and Fairyprotecter." Feranin finished. Ilane smiled and walked over to Eragon.

"Thank you, Eragon. Thank you so much." She said, starting to cry again. Eragon looked sheepishly down to the floor. Ilane bent down and kissed his cheek. Feranin smiled.

"Go ahead." He said. Eragon raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, a swarm of bees zoomed towards Eragon. He yelped and began to ran away. The bees chased him down and tackled him to the ground. Eragon waited for the stings but instead he was getting kissed over and over again. Eragon groaned. So this is what is was like to help a fairy.

THE END

Yay! Its completed and done. Hope you like the ending. I lost the plot and my friends had to help me on this last chapter. Who knows, maybe later on, there might be a sequel, when Aderia is older. But that is for a very long long time!


End file.
